


Choosing a New Guardian

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "The Guardians are an a cappella group.Human!AU or not is up to anon."I don’t know a lot about a cappella groups! I admit it!But for the sake of argument, let’s assume that there are multi-day a cappella competitions. And that multiple small groups would be staying in the same hotel. And that maybe there is also a solo part of the competition?So, Sandy gets laryngitis the morning of finals, and the Guardians have got to find another singer for his part. (I don’t know how old everyone is supposed to be, here–just–old enough to drink, at least, I guess.)
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Kudos: 4
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Choosing a New Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 11/9/2015.

“Oh no!” Ana, the Guardians’ alto, exclaimed upon reading Sandy’s notebook, which he held in front of him as a sign.  
  
 _I have laryngitis,_ it read, followed by a frowny face mirrored by Sandy himself.  
  
“We’ve got to start looking for ways to split your part right away, are you cool with that?” Bunny asked. “I could get the lower parts and Ana, you could get the higher range—”  
  
“Unless you can be in two places at once, that will not work,” North said. “The arrangement was constructed to use everyone fully. The only place where this plan would work would be for Sandy’s solo, made into a duet. And this would be not elegant at all.”  
  
“Yeah, imagine me and North having to do the backup all by ourselves,” Baby, Ana’s improbably-nicknamed younger sister and the Guardians’ soprano, said.  
  
“What are we going to do, then?” Bunny folded his arms. “Just let Sandy’s part be a hole in the sound? After making it into the finals? You don’t want that, right Sandy?”  
  
Sandy shook his head.  
  
“Oh, I know! Hot toddies with lots of honey and lemon. And rum!” Baby grinned at Sandy, who enthusiastically nodded back.  
  
“Don’t you think that’ll put you in even less of a state to perform?” Ana asked.  
  
Sandy’s exasperated gesture was clear. He couldn’t possibly be any worse than he was now.  
  
“We need to find someone else to sing tenor part,” said North. “And we need to find them now.”  
  
“I take it back,” Bunny said. “The hole in the sound is fine. You know the parts have to be memorized, right, North? Right?”  
  
North waved him away, already scrolling through his extensive list of contacts. “Manny will know someone good. We are very lucky this competition was in his home city. Ah! Manny! Yes, great to talk to you! You are looking forward to our finals performance? Yes, well, that is actually what I wanted to talk to you about…”  
  
“He’s going to get us some showpony who doesn’t know a thing about working with a group,” Bunny predicted direly.  
  
“I don’t care who he gets as long as they help us beat the Nightmare Pitches,” Baby says, settling down by Ana. “Pitch doesn’t get the a cappella spirit, I think. Does anyone else in his group get a chance to perform? I mean, they’re all horse-faced goons who pranked our wing of the hotel last night, but Pitch takes all the solos and everyone else seems practically interchangeable. I mean, there’s nothing strictly wrong with his voice, but…I dunno, he’s a creep.”  
  
Sandy frowned and wrote something on his notepad. _That’s what you’re worried about? But Pitch_ , the handwriting suddenly got smaller and lighter, _is sick, too. Probably._  
  
“Then that’s DELIBERATE SABOTAGE!” Ana declared.  
  
Sandy looked extraordinarily offended. _I wd never! O u mean other way arnd. U rly thnk so?_ He rested his head in his hands, looking thoughtful and sad.  
  
“Oh, I don’t know,” Ana said, wavering upon seeing Sandy’s expression. “But I think that—”  
  
“JACK FROST?” Bunny shouted. “No way. He is the most exasperating, infuriating kid I have ever faced in solos, and we are NOT—”  
  
“Shh, Bunny.” North patted the side of his face. “We do not want you to lose your voice, too. Anyway, we are lucky to get Jack! When I called, it turned out someone had already asked for him as a backup through Manny—at least he thought, but he could not hear them say anything over the phone. So we get him!” He beamed around at the others. “It is very good, yes?”  
  
Sandy gave two thumbs up and held up a sign that just said, _Jack is cool!_  
  
And since Sandy was the one Jack was going to be filling in for, Bunny couldn’t say anything more.  
  
Though he, and everyone else, did have a lot to say about who they saw Sandy sharing a tea with in the audience when they were performing.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #8000 blacksand aus#a smol one but every little bit counts right
> 
> asianpankake reblogged this from marypsue: #hhhhhAH #im not much for ships but i love aus that mirror the events of canon (sort of) 
> 
> bowlingforgerbils reblogged this from gretchensinister: #this is everything I never knew I wanted.
> 
> marypsue reblogged this from gretchensinister: #smol sweet blacksand AUs are very necessary


End file.
